Yes, Sora
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: The number one rule if you're in a position like Roxas is...make sure your boyfriend is happy or you won't be happy. If he's not happy, not only will you be cut off, but you'll probably get the couch too. So Roxas starts learning his place...


**EDIT: Sorry! Last second title change!**

**EDIT2: Sorry, last second line addition at end!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, Sora<strong>_

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

* * *

><p>Were "roles" in relationships just set in stone? Is that how our society will forever be?<p>

That's the topic Roxas can't seem to get his mind off of. Everyday he can see couples walk around, hand in hand, and just be cheery to be in love; most of it probably puppy love but love nonetheless, right?

Still he couldn't get it out of his head: Why does the guy always sleep on the couch? Why does the wife keep the house after a divorce?

He's all for equality, and isn't in the least bit trying to say "women have it better" when he knows full well it's not true in the least. Still he couldn't figure out why in cases such as he listed, the male ends up getting the short end of the stick. Are there any girls who gets the couch and guys who keeps the house after a divorce? Maybe there is and he just hasn't run into them yet.

The problem Roxas was having was how these kinds of "roles" and patterns carry over to homosexual relationships. At least to what he knows of, which wasn't much. He never bothered to join or participate in a LGBT community and neither did his boyfriend. They were too engulfed with their, mostly straight, friends and each other. So Roxas couldn't really compare his relationship with his lover, and the way their "roles" seemed to have fallen into place, with any other couples except the handful he knew. The blonde just never thought this whole thing started because he was visiting his boyfriend's parents.

Sora…the lovable, adorable, and sexiest thing Roxas laid eyes on. The worst thing that could have been said about his dear boyfriend is how oblivious he is that they probably had the worst love confession in history. Still Roxas loves him anyway, loved him even more knowing he can use that obliviousness to his advantage in regards to having fun seducing and playing around which would lead to some hot steamy sex.

Anyway, Sora would be just like any other kid…except for the fact he had gay parents. Not in the way that you're thinking!

At first, Roxas thought the pair adopted Sora, or had a separate female give birth for them. But nope, apparently not! The brunette came straight from one of his dads!

The Leonharts…

Roxas will admit that Sora's good looks probably originated from his parents. Even Roxas was internally jaw-dropped that how lucky Sora was in regards at what he's gotten, DNA-wise!

Squall Leonhart…a simple look at him and you just can't deny the man is hot and if you're into visible scars, this man's got that covered too. But considering he's always next his one-and-only, you'll once again be overwhelmed upon laying eyes on Cloud Strife, or Strife-Leonhart. Roxas has heard different things in regards to Cloud…you either thing he's hot, hotter than Squall, or the downright most gorgeous man you've ever seen that will put some women to shame. Whatever the case, Cloud apparently had some…stuff done to him. Not that Sora even gave a clear explanation of what it was whenever Roxas asked. He knew that it was called Mako though. Thanks to the power of Wikipedia and Google, Roxas got as far as how Mako is now banned, but is floating around in the black market. Mako was used in SOLDIER, which Roxas did recall Cloud was in at one point, but it had too many side effects…including messing with genetic make-up. Thus out came Sora all those years ago.

Sora's parents had always been an interesting pair to watch, to Roxas anyway. Most of the time, they'd be sweet together but other times they'd be quiet that it seemed like they were fighting. Though Sora only laughed at him when Roxas brought it up the first time he experienced it. Apparently quietness is a good way to show affection?

He never did figure it out. So finally, if not the above, Cloud and Squall would be fighting…if it's considered fighting at all.

"No Sora, you're forbidden! Forbidden I tell you!" Cloud scolded upon catching Sora and Roxas returning home late back during their teenage years full of stupid and rash decisions, "Forbidden to date! Especially this boy!"

Roxas felt the urge to speak up but Sora immediately nudged him to make sure he stays quiet.

"But Dad…I'm sorry, it was just…" Sora started, and Roxas, being smart for once at that age, kept his mouth shut while Sora did the work.

"No 'but's! You're grounded! No video games, TV, comics-"

"Cloud, I think we should at least-"

"Shut up, Squall!"

"Yes, Cloud…"

Obviously, Cloud took a liking to Roxas after a while. Roxas more or less forgot all about that day…until it happened again upon visiting Sora's parents a good 10 years later after that day. He wasn't even sure how the conversation got to where it was…but he just knew Sora slipped about how they didn't always use condoms when having sex and Cloud possibly could've exploded, as in literally, and started going on about sexually transmitted diseases and what-not. Although Roxas had a hard time believing Cloud always, as in, ALWAYS, used them. Who does?

"The last thing I want is for something to happen because you're being lazy about it!" Even though it's been around 10 years since Roxas found himself being scolded along with Sora, he still couldn't believe how intimidating Cloud can be.

"Cloud, I think the chances of that happening is less if you do it with the same-" the scarred man started speaking when he looked up from his newspaper at his end of the dinner table. Though he never finished because Cloud simply sent him a look,

"Shut up, Squall!"

"Yes, Cloud…"

And thus began the wandering mind of Roxas. Exactly why does that scarred man obey so easily to Cloud and still be in eternal happiness? Do they ever argue? According to Sora, yes, they have, as in Squall actually yelled back-kind of fights. Still, Roxas couldn't quite put his finger on it.

So one day, he decided to test it.

It was a day when they were both a bit on edge. Not too much, but a bit. Enough that Roxas was obviously agitated but not angry. So when he got the chance, he used those same words.

"Shut up, Sora!"

The response could've been worse…actually…no it couldn't. The cold shoulder, thousands upon thousands of "sorry"s leaving the blonde's mouth, being kicked onto the couch for a full week, cut off from sex for two whole weeks (Roxas doesn't understand how Sora doesn't seem to have a libido…), and at least a full week of simply being Sora's bitch to make up what happened. It was at that moment that he realized…it was already set in stone. Before he even noticed such a thing, he had the same role as Squall! Obeying, complying, and working their asses off to ensure their partner is happy. How Roxas didn't notice it before he'll never know. But now he's learned this much:

When he is wrong, he gets punished for it. When Sora's wrong, the "actual" fight happens, as in, both parties argue without wanting to back down. If that pattern is true, then that means Cloud and Squall probably work the same way. Still, why the difference?

Being utterly confused, but also now sexually relieved now that his punishment was finally over (make-up sex has always been one of Roxas's favorites), he decided he should consul this to another who can comprehend this.

* * *

><p>"Happy wife equal happy marriage," the silverette stated before he took a sip from his coffee while Roxas only gave him a look as the two friends sat in a café together.<p>

"I'm not married, nor am I dating a girl."

"It doesn't matter, it sounds like the same thing to me," Riku said but it couldn't be less clear to Roxas, "Think about it, Rox. Sora holds power over you because he has things that you want."

"And what? I don't have things he wants?" Roxas retorted.

"It depends. Sora wants you to simply be there. He wants your hugs and kisses and all that. And that's just it, he can be just fine being happy with you so long as you're there and love him."

"...So…?"

"So…you on the other hand, want other things that Sora doesn't need. Like sex."

"Sora totally wants sex too though!"

"Again, it's a bit different. Sex isn't high on Sora's list of 'needs' and doesn't require many doses…unlike you from what I've heard."

Roxas only found himself pouting…what exactly does Sora tell his best friend?

"Because of you wanting something Sora has, but you don't have much Sora wants that isn't already given, you basically handed power over to Sora. Which means if you want anything to make you happy in your relationship with him, Sora has to be happy first. If he's happy, you'll be happy. It's as simple as that."

"…That's not simple! Nor is it fair!" Roxas practically explain.

"You seemed fine being whipped all these years before."

"I'm not-ugh, not the point!"

Yeah…he was whipped. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Trust me, this is the case for most relationships. I've seen equal amounts of power exchanges before but ones like yours isn't uncommon either."

"Great…did you learn all this because how whipped you are with Kairi?"

"…Shut up."

Speaking of Kairi…

* * *

><p>"A great way to ensure Sora's happiness is quite easy I'd say. You're lucky to have a boyfriend like Sora!" Kairi stated. As soon as Riku returned home, with Roxas of course, Kairi shooed him off to make dinner as the woman was pregnant and using it as a reason, or maybe excuse, not to make their foods for the night.<p>

"Easy? You sure?"

"Of course! Sora is more of a romantic than I am! Do romantic gestures for him at random times and he'll feel like he'll 'owe' you! It'll be easier to make him say yes to something."

"Really now?"

"Yup! I say it's also a good way for you to try new kinds of sex with him if you're careful enough with what you say and how you say it," she whispered and Roxas suddenly started wondering what exactly Kairi had that Riku wants for her to have knowledge on how to get what she wants, especially in terms of sex, AND still hold the power in the relationship…

But Roxas won't complain about the new advice. Thank you, Kairi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deciding that today was as random as it can get, Roxas returned home that night with flowers in hand for his lovely, Sora.

"What's the occasion?" the brunette had to ask upon the sweet gift that he now adores.

"Nothing, I just felt like it," time to turn on the confidence and the seductive tone.

"Really?"

"Really…" The blonde's mouth hovered over Sora's lips just for a moment before gently kissing the other. His hands wandered from Sora's hands, that held his gift, to wrap around the other's waist, "I love you after all."

"Oh Roxy…"

He stopped, not wanting to push his luck, but also giving Sora the chance to put his new flowers in a vase.

"Sora," he whispered as he stood behind his lover.

"Yeah?" he replied as he filled the vase he found with water.

"I was wondering…would you be willing to…try something new? In our sex I mean?"

"Something…new? Like when I top?"

"Yeah like that...and other things."

The blonde could see Sora trying to hide his now-flushed face, which only urged Roxas to continue.

"Yeah…how do you feel about…chains and stuff like that?"

"E-Erm…w-well…" He didn't look over his shoulders, but brunette was defiantly letting the vase overflow…probably using the water to help cool himself down…somehow.

"I'm just asking, I want to know where your comfort zone is."

"Well, um…I'd…I'd consider it?"

Insert: the inner cheering inside Roxas.

* * *

><p>Roxas is a pervert, he'll admit. So he proudly gloats how wonderful his sex life is and how much better is was than before. He'll gladly be whipped if it meant he could get access to mind-blowing sex a lot.<p>

"Would you wear this?" Roxas pointed and Sora approached him to look at the "Women's Bin" at their local thrift store. All Roxas got was a simple glare from Sora, "Oh come on, it would look so sexy on you!"

"No way," Sora murmured before walking away.

"Oh come on!"

"I'm not cross-dressing you perv!"

Roxas pouting was a rare face but still he did when Sora flat-out turned him down on a request like that. Well, the blonde now felt the power exchange was a tad more balanced now thanks to Riku and Kairi. As he followed Sora around, the man started thinking of what he can do that's extra-extra romantic for Sora to get what he wants. Maybe humans just naturally do this, but can get better results upon knowing how things work.

"Roxy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're spacing out, you alright?" Sora stated in concern but Roxas only shook his head, giving a light smile. Although he was considering he wasn't sure how they went from the Women's Bin to the male jackets rack so fast.

"I'm alright, just thinking."

"Mm…okay then. But if you're not feeling well, be sure to tell me!"

Ah…sweet Sora. Roxas took a different path down in his mind now. Maybe a nice, sweet, romantic dinner…because he loved the other so much…

"Hey Sora…I love you."

The other looked at him curiously, questioning the timing of those words. But who was he to complain?

"I love you too, Roxas!" he responded with s bright smile.

Yup…dinner…candlelit for sure. Maybe…maybe it was a good time to try to tie the knots too…

Power exchanges in relationships? Who cares? Roxas knew he was as happy as he'll ever be.

"Roxas! Get over here! I need you carry this for me please!"

The blonde let out a sigh, though, a happy sigh as he quickened his pace to his destination beside the brunette who held out his now-full basket of used materials.

"Yes, Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>So my friend and I had a conversation about relationships' power exchange. Of course, we didn't really talk about how it works in homosexual couples as we didn't have anyone to ask at the time and we I didn't want to assume it was same or even not the same as heterosexual couples. Thus I tried to keep it open in this story by using the excuse that Roxas and Sora didn't really know any other homosexual couples. <strong>

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
